10 songs meme
by Wirewolf
Summary: Old fic from years ago. Australia centric 10 songs meme.


Wrote this years ago, on DA. as I'm closing that down figured id put the only DA only fic on here.

Rules:  
1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song - no planning beforehand. You start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No skipping songs either!)  
4\. Do 10 of these, then post.

1\. This is letting go – Rise against.

They were pinned down and running out of ammo. The last contact they had with the division that New Zealand was with had been almost two hours ago. Australia had tried to get through since then, but the lines where well and truly cut. So that brought him to now. Carrying a backpack full of ammo, preparing to run across an active battlefield, without any guarantee that he would arrive to friendly arms. But he knew that the Kiwi would do the same for him and that left no choice in the matter. So bracing himself and turning deaf ear to England and whoever else was with him at the opposite end of the trench, as they tried to stop him, he ran out into the bullet ridden morning.

2\. My love – Powder Finger

It was times like this that New Zealand truly appreciated the fact that Oz had almost no  
ability to be embarrassed. He knew that she was coming over, and yet he still wore the frilly apron that Wy had bought him for mother's day. (Wy had defiantly inherited his sense of humour.) And as she watched him dance around the open kitchen baking lamingtons and singing along to the lyrics, she knew that she would never want him to change.

3\. One Week – (I think it's the bare Naked ladies…not sure)

It wasn't very often that Oz got well and truly drunk. Landmass and his alcohol culture had a part in that. It was also because he wasn't a huge fan of the morning after. Where the other nations got horny, depressed or just idiotic, Australia would get thievery. Often after a true hard night out it was not unusual for him to wake up in a brand new car allowing for the area they were in. That one time in Venice he'd woken up in a new boat. And then there was the clean up the next morning of dumping the contraband and making sure that no-one saw him doing said dumping. All-in-all while it was fun, sometimes it just wasn't worth it.

4\. Save El Dorado – movie soundtrack

Swinging up into the trees above, he took off after the two humans. If they though he would let them get away with his kid they were in for a very nasty surprise. Already he could feel his fangs starting to poke out. They would sorely regret messing with his family, if they were still around after he caught up with them that is. They had better be praying that the Nordics or the group with the Italies found them first because if there was one thing that Australia was, whatever form he had taken over the millennia's he'd been alive, it was territorial. And Wy was well with in that category (and maybe after centuries of wondering why, why did his brothers and sisters sat by as their two-leggeds' sealed their fate, he finally got it. Love does that to a person he guessed, even the cold-hearted reptile at the bottom of the world)

5\. We are – Ana Johnson

They had seen him swim with monsters that had haunted them since man had first set out to conquer oceans. Play with creatures that would kill any other who dared encroach upon their territory. They had seen all this and not once seen the dark shadow of fear darken his eyes. But now. Now they saw it. They saw it lurking in the corners, waiting for him to let down his guard so it could pounce. And all it took was a stuck elevator, for the illusion that one of them was fearless to crumble. But the question that lay at the heart of it was, Why?

6\. Flying- James Howard

He understood America's love of flying, the same way one understood someone else's favourite food. But this, the feeling the red dirt under his bare feet, with the always different variations of twigs, leaves and stone, running across the vast, empty place that he was, would always be his form of flight. Just like the Emu and Kangaroo that travelled with him, flying with leaps and bounds.

7\. Barbra Streisand - Duck Sauce

America was walking past the empty conference room, when he heard the familiar beats. Peering in he saw that the desk the G20 sat at during meeting pushed up against the far wall with the chairs stacked next to it. And on the large projector hooked to a laptop, was the opened iTunes screen. Well this is what he would have seen if he had been able to tear his eyes of the nation dancing to the song. Looking like he was gliding across the carpeted floor, Australia was lost in the beat. Pulling off the best shuffling moves America had ever seen. The door creaked loudly as he leaned forward to see more.

8\. Bad Influence – Pink

Most of the time Australia thought he was reasonably well behaved. He cut back on his swearing around other nations (though when he and Romano did occasionally get together to bitch, it kinda just came out. Thankfully the other took it in stride.), tried to not confuse any of the others with his version of English (because some weren't able to pick up the signs of when he was being sincerer or not, body language and tone where hard to translate), and resisted the urge to make up words just to screw with people. But sometimes, just sometimes he couldn't help himself.

9\. Unstoppable - E.S. Posthumous

He stared at the little ball of light. All he had become in the past couple of centuries, all the habits, loves, hates and personality, all the humanity was contained within that little ball. And if he wanted to save the two people he loved, had loved the first time he met either of them he would have to destroy that little ball. No more confusing mammalian emotions, no more hot anger or uplifting happiness. Just the cold calculating mind of a predator. Australia knew he shouldn't be this up set. He had lived as a reptile in some form or another for almost 80 million years. But the feeling of dread would not go away. He had just gotten a family again after almost 3 millennia of being alone. He didn't want to lose that. But if he didn't do this he would lose it anyway. He closed his fist around the light, and prepared to snuff it out. He had to trust that even without the feeling of warmth and love towards those he wanted to protect, the territorial instincts and even further the old, old pack instincts would protect them instead. With all this going through his head he squeezed his fist. And crushed his humanity.

10\. Sing Sing Sing - Benny Goodman

She had been reluctant to do this. She hadn't really danced in decades, to busy running her station and doing government shit. But America had done the puppy-eyes and she had caved. And she had to admit it had been fun practicing for the talent show (it had been America's idea unsurprisingly, but the other nations like the idea enough for most of them to participate). While both thought it would be awesome to win, neither really had their heart set on the outcome, more in it for the fun than anything else. Which was why Australia was wearing a black and white dress down to her knees with black flats. Though she did have to saw she looked pretty good. America looked very nice in his suspenders and fedora hat. It was their turn next and as they got into position on the dark stage she looked at her partner with a smile.

'All this just so you could dance with me.'

America smile back, and got into position.

'It worked, didn't it?'

With a shake of her head, Australia moved to her place,

'Only you Al, Only you.'


End file.
